The present invention is generally related to the CPAP arts which stands for Continuous Positive Airway Pressure systems and methods of use. Such are utilized for the treatment of Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA).
CPAP devices have proven to be very successful in the effective treatment of OSA patients.
A typical CPAP device includes filters which are intended to reduce the risk of respiratory infection for OSA patients. A typical instruction manual for a CPAP system encourages regular filter change. If a humidifier is included in the system, water should be changed on a daily basis to prevent stagnation of the humidifying moisture.
Since a continuous positive air flow is supplied to the OSA patient, the patient becomes particularly susceptible to respiratory infections. Such are of course very serious matters so it becomes a critical matter to supply the cleanest air possible to the OSA patient.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a CPAP system with improved air treatment to reduce the risk of respiratory infection for patients being treated for obstructive sleep apnea.
It is a further object to demonstrate an improved medical treatment method including an air purifying device which is economical to manufacture and which may be readily installed in existing CPAP systems.
It is a still further object to show an air treatment device having a specialized design and including, inter alia, an ultraviolet light source and baffle elements to confine the UV effects to a limited area.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.